Entre Dos Amores
by Kisuka
Summary: despúes de Evangelion, ¿shinjiAsuka? ¿Asukatouji? ¿ReiTouji? ¿toujiShinji? ¬¬Broma
1. Reflecciones

2- reflexiones.  
  
Touji se separo de Asuka y la miró a los ojos.  
- esteeeeeeeee.......... yo........... - dijo Asuka sin articular palabra, una parte de ella   
quería corresponderle y la otra parte quería pegarle una cachetada y gritarle ¡pervertido!  
Touji se paro de la cama.  
- piensa en la diferencia que hubo entre este beso y el que le diste a Shinji, así veras el gran  
cambio que has sufrido. - dijo Touji y salió de la pieza.  
Asuka no lo detuvo, tenía en muchas cosas en que pensar.  
Shinji le dijo a Misato que le dijera a Touji que había salido, por que tenía un asunto   
pendiente, Touji se fue a su casa para pensar tranquilamente.  
después de esto Shinji se encerró en su pieza. nadie sabía que otra persona los miraba por la   
ventana era Rei Ayanami.  
  
en el cuarto de Asuka.  
" Que es lo que sentí, en realidad no estoy segura, cuando bese a Shinji por que estaba aburrida  
no me gustó, me dio asco, aún recuerdo que después de dárselo me lavé la boca, su respiración me  
molestaba, aunque fue un gran avance, pensé que nunca besaría ha nadie en toda mi vida, ¿por   
que era un avance?, por que pensaba que los hombres eran unos pervertidos, los odiaba, por que   
un hombre abandono a mi madre, para irse y no volver nunca, sin embargo, contra todo mi orgullo,  
besé a Shinji. por otro lado el besó que me dio Touji fue diferente, sentí otras cosas que nunca   
antes había sentido, el besó no me dio asco, al contrario me gusto mucho, me invadió una alegría  
gigantesca, mi corazón se aceleró, era como si pudiera salir de mi pecho, esta vez su   
respiración no me molestó, ese besó me entregó amor, cosa que no recuerdo haber tenido ¿que   
significara? no lo sé, ¿que hubiera si ese besó me lo hubiera dado antes de que cambiara?, a lo   
mejor hubiera echo lo mismo que hice cuando se lo di a Shinji, ¿que hubiera pasado que el besó   
que me dio Touji, me lo hubiera dado Shinji?, en realidad no lo sé, aunque creo que hubiera   
sido parecido, estoy muy confundida, espero que mis dudas sean respondidas por el tiempo"  
pensaba Asuka mientras terminaba de escuchar la última canción en el Sdat.  
  
en la casa de Touji.  
"no se por que lo hice, nunca había actuado así, puse como excusa diciendo que comparara el   
besó que le di al que le dio Shinji, pero yo se que no fue por eso, fue un impulso, es increíble  
que mi primer besó se lo haya dado a Asuka Langley, fue espectacular, me sentí en el cielo, no   
quería que acabara, pude sentir su respiración tan cerca de mí, mi corazón era un reloj de   
tiempo a punto de explotar, en realidad la besé sin pensar, pero no me arrepiento de lo que   
hice, nunca sentí algo tan fuerte por alguien, ¿es esto lo que se llama amor? , no lo sé, pero   
eso espero, por que me gustó mucho, en lo profundo de mi corazón siempre supe que me gustaba   
Asuka, por que era muy diferentes a las demás, ¿shinji? es cierto lo había olvidado, el me contó  
su gran secreto, me dijo que le gustaba esa chica pelirroja llamada Asuka, el estaba loco por   
ella, me reí al principio ¿quien se enamoraría de esa niña tan antipática? eso le dije cuando   
me contó y ahora mírenme, soy yo el que siente algo por ella, en realidad no sé que hacer, yo   
sé que la amo, pero ¿y Shinji? el es mi mejor amigo?, no puedo traicionarlo, no se lo que es más  
fuerte, sí el amor por Asuka o la amistad por Shinji, lo único que no quiero es no estar con   
Asuka y separarme de ella" pensaba Touji mientras ponía la mesa.   
  
En la habitación de Shinji.  
"mis pensamientos son un torbellino, no quiero creer lo que vi, la persona que amo y mi mejor   
amigo besándose, no quiero creerlo, prefiero que sea un mal sueño, pero me pellizco, es real, lo   
que vi fue real, no puede ser, nunca me creí capaz de sentir tal odio, es mas fuerte que el que   
sentí alguna vez por mi padre, lo que más me duele de todo es que me hayan traicionado, es como   
si me hubieran clavado un puñal directo en el corazón, aunque me lo merezco en cierta forma, fui  
un cobarde, nunca pude decirle a Asuka lo que sentía, aunque ¿serviría de algo?, no lo creo,  
pero debí intentarlo, no puedo odiar a Asuka, por que es la persona que más amo en este mundo,   
pero Touji, el sabía lo que sentía hacia ella y a pesar de eso me traicionó, creó que después de   
todo es verdad lo que me dice Asuka soy un inútil, reflexiono sobre lo que acabo de decir, me   
parezco al antiguo Shinji, temeroso, inseguro, etc. yo ya no soy así, debo hacer algo, para no   
perderla, si no lo hago seré un fracasado como mi padre, no puedo seguir así, tengo que hacer  
algo para conquistar a Asuka, aunque no sea tan fácil, no me daré tan fácil por vencido, yo   
puedo lograrlo, comenzaré mañana mismo" pensaba Shinji mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido.   
  
en el departamento de Rei  
"no puede ser, no puedo admitirlo, ¿Asuka y Touji serán novios?, no lo sé, pero eso párese,   
después de someterme al programa de instrumentación humana, pude comprender que podía amar y lo   
que era el amor, ¿como lo supe?, en realidad fue desde que conocí más a fondo a Touji, esos   
recuerdos llegaron a su mente, tan solo había ocurrido dos días después de realizar la   
instrumentación.   
- hola Rei- dijo Touji con una sonrisa- ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?  
- claro. - dijo Rei.  
- sabes me gustaría conocerte mejor ¿sabes?, quiero que seamos amigos. - dijo Touji.  
- me encantaría. - dijo Rei mientras el viento soplaba con fuerzas. - tengo frío, será   
mejor que me vaya.  
- toma mi chaqueta, para que no te de frió en el camino. - dijo Rei.  
Fue la primera persona que se preocupo de mí, desde ese día nos comenzamos a juntar, nos hicimos  
amigos, pero eso poco a poco se comenzó a convertir en amor, aunque solo por parte de mi lado,  
lo amaba, aunque a el solo era su amiga, me duele un poco su relación con Asuka, solo espero que   
sea feliz" pensaba Rei mientras ordenaba su departamento.   
  
CONTINUARA... 


	2. ¿Sabes? Tú me gustas

3- ¿sabes? tu me gustas.  
  
Shinji despertó en la cena, estaba menos enojado y ya se había calmado, se fue a sentar a la   
mesa.  
- otra vez comida instantánea, ya no aguanto. - dijo Asuka enojada.  
- entonces prepara tu la comida - sugirió Shinji de mal humor.  
- si eso haré. - dijo Asuka. - estoy creciendo, debo aprender a cocinar.  
Asuka se acercó a la cara de Shinji, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara.  
- ¿que te pasa? ¿estas molesto por algo que dije?. - preguntó Asuka.  
- no, es solo que tuve un mal sueño. - dijo Shinji nervioso.  
- oigan cuiden a Pen-Pen, voy a una reunión que realizara Nerv y los del consejo (ONU), será   
muy aburrido, trataré de volver lo antes posible. - dijo Misato saliendo del departamento  
Asuka pensó "quiero responder a mis preguntas, ya sé....."  
Asuka se acercó a Shinji, lo abrazó.  
- ¿que haces? - preguntó Shinji nervioso.  
- no importa, solo relájate. - dijo Asuka acariciándole la cara.  
Poco a poco Asuka comenzó a acercarse, Shinji presentía lo que venía, así que intentó relajarse,  
cerró los ojos, Asuka lo besó tiernamente, disfrutó el besó, Shinji abrió los ojos y se   
separaron lentamente.  
- ¿a que viene eso? - preguntó Shinji. - creí que no te gustaba besar a un inútil como yo,  
además creí que te molestaba la respiración.  
- no se por que te besé, yo no creo que seas un inútil, solo lo dijo, para no olvidar el habito,  
lo único que sé es que me gustó mucho. - dijo Asuka volviendo a besar a Shinji pero con más   
pasión.  
Shinji se decidió y después de besarse le dijo:  
- te quiero decir algo...... ¿sabes? tu me gustas.   
Asuka quedo inpactada, Shinji estaba nerviosisimo, parecía que se fuese a desmayar, necesitaba  
tomar aire puro, así que salió corriendo y se fue a dar una vuelta en bicicleta.  
Asuka se sentó a la mesa, las palabras que había dicho Shinji le resonaban en la cabeza,  
" ¿sabes? tu me gustas, me gustas, me gustas....."  
Asuka no lo podía creer, sabía que a Shinji le simpatizaba mucho, pero no pensó que le gustará,  
por dentro estaba feliz, por primera vez después de mucho, alguien le decía que la quería,  
Touji no se lo había dicho, a lo mejor el beso solo había sido un impulso, en cambió Shinji se   
lo había dicho, con sus propias palabras, Asuka comenzó a analizar el besó que le dio a Shinji.   
" fue muy parecido al que le di a Touji, a diferencia que el me respondió el besó y fue más   
apasionado, pero a la vez fue diferente, besar a Shinji es diferente que besar a Touji, aunque  
no se como explicarlo, a lo mejor fue la sensación, no lo sé, estoy muy confundida, por lo   
menos ya respondí una pregunta, si Shinji hubiera sido el que me besó a noche, creo que hubiera   
sentido algo parecido, pero a la vez me surge una nueva pregunta ¿sentiré lo mismo con todo el  
mundo al dar un besó?, creo que tendré que averiguarlo y se la persona indicada "Kensuke".  
(n/A: Asuka se había hecho muy amigo de Kensuke, ya que se parecían bastante, además que él, no  
era como Touji y Shinji)   
Cuando Shinji llegó a la casa , ya era tarde, Asuka estaba dormida, Shinji se acercó y la   
contemplo largo rato, no aguanto más, se acercó a la cama y se acostó al lado de Asuka (vestido)  
y se quedó profundamente dormido, al día siguiente Asuka como de costumbre se despertó temprano  
cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Shinji en su cama, "tendré que golpearlo cuando despierte, pero   
ahora solo quiero quedarme a su lado" pensaba Asuka mientras besaba en la frente a Shinji y luego   
se abrazó de él para seguir durmiendo.  
después de un rato Asuka y Shinji despertaron al mismo tiempo.  
- ¿que pasó aquí? - preguntó Misato un poco molesta. - esas cosas solo la hacen los grandes.  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!!!! - gritó Asuka mientras le pegaba una cachetada.  
después de esto, se vistieron y se fueron juntos al colegio.  
- ¿te dolió mucho la cachetada que te di? - preguntó Asuka.  
- en realidad, es la más fuerte que me has dado. - dijo Shinji sobándose la mejilla.  
- disculpa, no quise golpearte tan fuerte, tenía que disimular frente Misato. - dijo Asuka   
besándolo en la mejilla.  
- creo que el dolor se me pasara más rápido. - dijo Shinji.  
desde la ventana del colegio, los observaba Touyi, estaba muy celoso, quería ir a hablar con   
Shinji y contarle todo lo que había pasado entre Asuka y él, pero se contuvo.   
Shinji y Asuka entraron a la sala, Touyi se acercó a Asuka he intentó besarla en la mejilla  
pero esta lo esquivó.  
- ¿que intentas hacer? - preguntó Asuka manteniendo la compostura.  
- nada. - dijo Touyi desilusionado.  
- ¿que les pasa a todos? - preguntó Kensuke.  
- nada. - contestaron al unísonoro.  
- ¿por que andas con tu cámara, grabando todo? - preguntó Shinji.  
- yo no grabo todo, solo lo que tenga que ver armas, evas y cosas que tengan que ver con la  
parte militar. - dijo Kensuke.  
en el recreo se acercó a Kensuke y le dijo:  
- necesito hablar contigo urgente, nos encontramos detrás del gimnasio a la salida.  
- está bien. - respondió el aludido.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	3. Estoy Confundida

4- estoy confundida.  
  
a la salida Asuka le dijo a Shinji que tenía que reunirse con Hikari, aunque en realidad iba  
a juntarse con Kensuke.  
- ¿por que querías que viniera? - preguntó Kensuke.  
- te quería pedir un favor. - dijo Asuka.  
- esto se está poniendo turbio, ¿desde cuando que me pides favores? - preguntó Kensuke.  
- por favor, necesito que me beses. - dijo Asuka.  
- ¿¿que??, ¿te volviste loca? me niego a besarte, ¿te imaginas que Shinji o Touyi se enteraran?  
quedaría en ridículo.  
- no seas tonto, si los dos me han besado. - dijo Asuka.  
- ¿¿QUE?? ¿cuando paso que yo no me enteré? - preguntó Kensuke.  
- creo que eres mi amigo, confió mucho en ti, así que te lo contaré. - dijo Asuka.  
Asuka le relato a Kensuke todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer.  
- no lo puedo creer, ¿quieres ver que se siente lo mismo cuando me besas? - preguntó Kensuke.  
- sí, por favor!!!!!!!!!! - rogó Asuka.  
- no lo sé, si se enterasen los muchachos me MATAN. - dijo Kensuke.  
- si no me besas, le diré a todo el mundo que sales con Hikari. - dijo Asuka.  
- entonces yo les diré a todos, sobre tu aventura con Shinji y Touyi.  
- mmmmmmm, ya sé, si me besas, trataré todo lo posible para que manejes un Eva. - dijo Asuka.  
por fin había dado en el clavo.  
- ¡en serio! - dijo Kensuke emocionado. - trato echo.  
- por fin. - suspiró Asuka.  
Kensuke, se acercó a Asuka y la besó, pero está no resistió se separó de el rápidamente.  
- ¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!! - gritó Asuka.  
le dio una cachetada y se fue a su casa.  
- ¿que le pasa?, si ella misma me lo pidió. - dijo Kensuke sobándose la mejilla.   
Asuka se fue directo a su casa.  
- que se imagina, besarme. - dijo Asuka, hasta que se acordó que ella se lo había pedido- creo  
que le debo una disculpa.  
antes de llegar a su casa, pasó al parque, tenía que pensar.  
- Creo que no siento lo mismo cuando besó a cualquier, persona, creo que estoy entendiendo,   
eso quiere decir que me estoy enamorando de Shinji y de Touyi, que problema. - dijo Asuka en voz  
baja. - hoy no tengo ganas de pensar más.   
Asuka se dirigió a su casa, en la entrada encontró una carta, la recogió y entró la casa.  
- ¿donde andabas? - preguntó Shinji.  
- ¿a que te refieres?, ya te dije con Hikari. - contestó Asuka.  
- no me mientas, acabó de hablar con Hikari, ella quería hablar contigo. - dijo Shinji.  
- está bien, no estaba con ella. - dijo Asuka.  
- entonces ¿con quien? - preguntó Shinji.  
- estaba sola, tenía asuntos que resolver. - dijo Asuka. - y deja de hacer preguntas, que me   
estoy mareando.   
"por lo menos, no pudo estar con Touji, por que lo acompañe al hospital ha ver a su hermana, que  
saldrá del hospital en dos días"  
- oye Asuka, hoy en la noche habrá una fiesta ¿quieres acompañarme? - Preguntó Shinji.  
- ¿y si te dijo que no?. - preguntó Asuka.  
- tendré que invitar a Rei. - dijo Shinji.  
- a no, con Rei no vas, así que aceptó tú invitación. - dijo Asuka besando a Shinji.  
Asuka después se fue a su pieza, recordó que aun tenía la carta, la abrió y leyó:  
Amada Asuka:  
te quiero pedir que vayamos juntos a la fiesta, por favor llámame.  
Tuyo "Touji".  
Asuka miró la carta, ya le había dicho a Shinji que lo acompañaría, así que llamó a un poco   
triste a Touji.  
- ¿halo? ¿se encontrara Touji? - preguntó Asuka.  
- con él, ¿Asuka?   
- sí, recibí tu carta, pero la respuesta es no.  
- ¿por que? - preguntó Asuka- ¿acaso no me quieres?   
- claro que te quiero, pero no se trata de eso, es que Shinji, me había invitado antes y no me  
pude negar. - dijo Asuka. - lo siento.  
- yo mas, ¿sabias que le gustas a Shinji? - preguntó Touji.  
- claro. - contestó Asuka.  
- aún así aceptas ir con él.  
- estoy muy confundida. - dijo Asuka  
- Pip, Pip, Pip  
- Touji, Touji, ¿estás ahí. - preguntó Asuka.  
Asuka estaba un poco triste, no quería estar enojada con Touji, se arregló para ir al baile, se  
veía muy bonita, su ánimo cambió, aun tenía a Shinji y con eso bastaba.  
shinji y Asuka se dirigieron a la fiesta, cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Hikari y Kensuke.  
se saludan.   
- te quiero pedir perdón. - dijo Asuka.  
- no te preocupes, pero te cobraré tu palabra. - dijo Kensuke.  
- ¿por que le pides per......? - preguntó Shinji.  
- miren ahí viene Touji y Rei. - interrumpió Hikari.  
Touji vio a Asuka acompañada de Shinji y se enojo mucho, así que no se dirigió adonde estaban   
ellos. todos sus compañeros quedaron extrañados, pero luego lo olvidaron, cuando Shinji y Asuka  
estaban en medio baile, entra Misato a la fiesta.  
- ¿que haces en la fiesta?, comprendo que quieras divertirte, pero eres muy vieja para esto, esta  
fiesta es para niños de alrededor de 14 años. - dijo Asuka.  
- ¿?- quedó Misato, pero se repuso. - nada de eso, yo vine a avisar que se previene que vendrá   
un ángel y atacará, aunque no sabemos con exactitud donde.  
- entonces, vamos. - dijo Shinji.  
- espérenme, le avisaré a la niña Rei y a Touji. - dijo Asuka.  
Asuka corrió a la dirección donde vio que se habían ido, era un lugar un poco apartado, lo que   
vio la dejó sin habla.............  
una lágrima salió de los ojos de Asuka, no podía ser lo que estaba viendo, SU Touji besándose   
con la niña modelo.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	4. Entre la Espada y la Pared

5- entre la espada y la pared.  
  
" debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte, como siempre lo he sido" pensaba una y otra vez, Asuka se   
secó las lágrimas, tomó aire.  
- disculpen si los interrumpo, pero Misato dijo que podría llegar un ángel, en cualquier momento  
- dijo Asuka Fría- así que hay que ir a Nerv para estar preparados .  
- a- Asu - Asuka. - dijo Touji.  
- hay que darse prisa. - dijo Asuka dándose vuelta.  
Rei se paró avergonzada, por que Asuka los había visto y se fue corriendo a la salida.  
Asuka siguió caminando tranquilamente a la salida, pero Touji la detuvo.  
- te lo puedo explicar. - dijo Touyi nervioso.  
- ¡ no me toques! - dijo Asuka tiritando de rabia.  
- déjame explicarte. - dijo Touyi.  
- te lo advertí. - dijo Asuka se volteó mientras un lágrima escapaba de sus ojos y   
un Pafffffff!!!!!!!!!!!! - resonó en todo el lugar.   
Asuka siguió adelante y se reunió con Shinji y Rei, detrás iba Touji quien se sobaba la mejilla.  
Touji estaba muy dolido, no por el golpe, si no por que penso que había perdido a la persona   
que más amaba, luego de esto se fueron a Nerv, el Eva de Touji había sido reconstruido.  
(N/a: no me pregunten como, si estaba destrozado, crean que es solo por arte de Magia)  
cada uno se subió a su Eva y esperaron las ordenes de Misato.  
- mientras esperamos al ángel, irán al cuarto virtual y se prepararán para luchar. - ordenó   
Misato.  
- a la orden. - respondieron los pilotos.  
(N/a: el cuarto virtual es un simulacro de pelea, yo inventé el nombre)  
todos los evas estaban listos, Misato encendió el simulacro y apareció un ángel.  
- ¿este no es Sachel? - preguntó Shinji.  
- Claro que si tonto, no recuerdas que fue con el primero que te enfrentaste. - dijo Asuka.  
- tienes razón. - dijo Shinji.  
- basura, será muy fácil derrotarlo. - dijo Asuka con una sonrisa malévola.  
El ángel comenzó a atacar al eva de Rei.  
- Asuka, ayuda a Rei. - dijo Shinji.  
- para que ayudarla ¿si es la niña modelo?, es mejor que nosotros, que se las arreglé solas.  
- pero no puede atacarlo, su campo AT es muy poderoso. - dijo Shinji.  
- y a mi que me importa, por mi que se muera. - dijo Asuka con la rabia contenida.  
el ángel paró su ataque, miró a Shinji y a Touji, el ángel de la nada sacó un extrañó lazo, era   
muy largo, este se dividió en dos.  
- no recuerdo que este ángel, tuviera un lazo. - dijo Shinji.  
Asuka lo miró, supo lo que el ángel haría, atacaría al eva 01 y al eva 04 al mismo tiempo.  
Asuka no sabía a quien defender, " no defenderé a ese estúpido de Touji, lo odio, por todo lo  
que me ha echo" pensaba Asuka.  
el ángel atacó, Asuka no tenía tiempo para pensar, pero sin embargo contra su voluntad Asuka  
se colocó delante del eva 04 y lo cubrió, así logró salvar a Touyi, pero no pudo evitar que   
golpeara a Shinji, quien cayó al piso.  
Rei sacó el Rifle y le disparó al ángel hasta que lo venció.  
Asuka se bajo de inmediato de su eva y corrió al de Shinji.  
- ¿estás bien? - preguntó Asuka preocupada.  
- sí, pero estoy muy dolido. - dijo Asuka.  
- ¿donde te duele? - preguntó Asuka.  
- tu nunca entiendes nada, no me refiero ha herida física.  
- no entiendo, ¿entonces de que?   
- del corazón, creo que estar contigo, me hace peor, me has engañado todo este tiempo, yo sabía  
que te gustaba Touji, pero pensé que si estarías conmigo, lo olvidarías, pero me equivoque. -   
dijo Shinji enojado.  
- Pero si yo no quiero a Touji. - respondió Asuka.  
- entonces ¿por que preferiste salvarlo a él, antes que a mí? - preguntó Shinji.  
Asuka no sabía que contestar, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta, se había dicho a si misma  
que no lo salvaría, pero sin embargo lo había ayudado.   
- Asuka no quiero verte, lo preferiste a él, no me quieres, solo me harás daño, te odio. - dijo  
Shinji enojado, mientras le corría una lágrima.  
Asuka no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no reaccionaba, hasta el propio Shinji estaba impresionado  
nunca había hablado así, a nadie.   
- no hay tiempo el ángel ha llegado, vuelvan a sus Evas y esperen mis órdenes. - dijo Misato.  
todos le hicieron caso, Shinji iba llorando silenciosamente, trataba de no pensar nada,   
" no puede ser, lo he perdido todo, Primero no le habló a Touji, ese pervertido, lo odio, pero  
sin embargo, preferí ayudarlo a él que a Shinji y por eso Shinji me odia" pensaba Asuka.  
- no puede ser, ¿que haré? me estoy quedando sin las personas que quiero, no deseo esto. - dijo   
Asuka mientras una lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. - tengo que desquitarme.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	5. Un Ángel y un Robo

6- un ángel y un robo  
  
Todos estaban listos para salir a pelear, aunque nadie podía creer que se enfrentarían a un ángel  
ya habían impedido que se produjera el tercer impacto, pero por que los ángeles seguían atacando  
nadie lo sabía, hasta para el comandante Ikari era todo un misterio, aunque hacía lo posible por   
averiguar, no conseguían nada.   
- este ángel, es muy extraño. - dijo Misato.- Quiero saber la posición del Ángel.  
- se encuentra en el noroeste, sobre esa colina. - señalo Maya. - además tiene un campo AT  
muy fuerte, aunque no sabemos nada, más por que no se ha movido.   
- Quiero los datos de las constantes de los pilotos de inmediato. - ordenó Misato.  
- Nivel de sincronización normales, Touji está bastante nervioso, esto está interfiriendo con la   
sincronización de su Eva-. dijo Maya.  
- entonces suelten a los evas. - dijo Misato.  
Así lo hicieron, después de unos minutos, todos los evas estaban sobre la superficie.  
- ¿cree que se necesiten todos los evas para pelear con un solo ángel? - preguntó Ritsuko.   
- no lo sé, no se que es capaz de hacer ese ángel. - dijo Misato.  
mientras tanto los pilotos esperaban ordenes.  
"espero que Asuka no le diga ha nadie lo que vio en la fiesta, sino estaré en un gran problema"  
pensaba Rei sin poner atención al ángel.  
" fui muy duro con ella, creo que después de esto tendremos una conversación los tres".   
pensaba Shinji.  
"creo que no la perdí para siempre, aunque estoy un poco confundido, no quiero dañar a Rei ni  
menos a Asuka" pensaba Touji.  
"esto es agonizante, estoy sola, muy sola, no quiero terminar como mi madre". pensaba Asuka   
mientras le caia una lágrima "creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre llorar por cualquier cosa"  
todos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos que nadie se dio cuenta que el ángel había   
desaparecido del lugar.   
- ¡me escuchan! el ángel desapareció, no hay rastro alguno, creo que no hay nada que hacer, se   
nos ha escapado, ¡MALDICIÓN! - dijo Misato enojada. - vuelvan a Nerv.  
Todos despertaron de sus pensamientos y recien entraron en cuenta que el ángel no estaba,  
no tenían otra opción, volvieron a Nerv.  
- no puede ser los manuscritos del mar muerto han desaparecido. - dijo Ikari tratando de mantener  
la calma.  
- ¿que? no puede ser, malditos ángeles, seguro aprovecharon el tiempo que estabamos con el ángel,  
así nadie estaría pendiente y se llevaron los manuscritos. - dijo Fuyutsuki.  
- puede que tenga razón, pero ¿como pudieron entrar a Nerv sin ser descubiertos? eso es un   
misterio.  
- ¿que el diremos al consejo? - preguntó Fuyutsuki.  
- no le diremos nada, tenemos que encontrar eso manuscritos.- dijo el comandante Ikari.   
- esto no me gusta, cada vez se pone peor. - suspiro Fuyutsuki.  
- quiero que esto se mantenga en secreto. - dijo el comandante Ikari.  
- claro- respondió Fuyutsuki.  
  
una hora después en la casa de Misato.  
  
- necesito hablar con ustedes. - dijo Misato.  
Asuka se había terminado de duchar y Shinji estaba escuchando música.   
- les he dicho que NECESITO HABLAR CON USTEDES. - gritó Misato.  
- ya te escuchamos no tenias por que gritar. - dijo Shinji.  
ambos se acercaron a Misato sin mirarse.  
- ¿que quieres? - preguntó Asuka- no tengo mucho tiempo que perder contigo.  
- seré breve. - dijo Misato. - se han robado los manuscritos del mar muerto.  
- ¿que? ¿como sabes eso? - preguntó Shinji.  
- tengo mis fuentes y se que es verdad, el ángel aprovecho el tiempo que estabamos con él y se   
robó los manuscritos. - dijo Misato.  
- bueno solo habrá que buscarlos. - dijo Asuka. - oye ¿que son los manuscritos del mar muerto?  
Misato quedo ¿  
- son manuscritos que tienen información sobre los ángeles y todo lo que esta pasando con la   
Tierra. - explicó Misato.  
- ah, con que era eso. - dijo Asuka.   
- bueno solo les vine a contar, ustedes no pueden hacer nada, de eso se encargara Nerv. - dijo   
Misato. - Asuka necesito hablar contigo en privado.  
- entonces vayamos a mi pieza. - dijo Asuka.  
Así lo hicieron, estuvieron largo rato ahí, Shinji estaba sentado a la mesa escuchando en su   
Sdat, de pronto de la pieza salió Asuka llorando, se dirigió corriendo a la puerta, Shinji quería  
consolarla, pero se acordó que estaban enojados.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	6. ¿El Padre de Asuka?

7- ¿el padre de Asuka?  
  
Asuka salió de la casa, lo único que quería era desahogarse con alguien, ¿pero con quien?,  
"Shinji esta enojada conmigo y yo enojada con Touji" pensaba Asuka.  
al doblar una esquina vio a lo lejos a Hikari y a Kensuke, ahí estaba la solución iría donde   
Kensuke y le contaría todo lo que le pasaba, a Hikari no le podía contar nada, no le tenía   
tanta confianza, aún se acordaba ese día, cuando le contó todo los secretos que ella le había   
contado a Shinji, Asuka estaba decidida, se secó los ojos y se acercó en donde se encontraba   
con decisión, aunque sus piernas tiritaban, Asuka se paro frente a ellos.   
- Kensuke necesito hablar contigo - dijo Asuka con los ojos hinchados.  
- estamos ocupados, así que vete. - dijo Hikari.  
Kensuke miró a Asuka y supo que algo le ocurría.  
- Hikari, tendrás que esperarme aquí un rato, necesito hablar con Asuka. - dijo Kensuke.  
- pero........ - dijo Hikari.  
- no seas egoísta, no ves que Asuka necesita ayuda. - dijo Kensuke.  
- gracias. - dijo Asuka.  
ambos chicos se dirigieron a un bar, ya que en ese lugar no encontrarían a nadie conocido,   
dejando a Hikari en el parque, Asuka y Kensuke se sentaron en la barra.   
- Barman un aguardiente, por favor. - dijo Asuka.  
- ¿que haces?? ¿desde cuando que tomas? - preguntó Kensuke.  
- nunca he tomado, hoy va a ser mi primera vez. - dijo Asuka conteniendo el llanto.  
el Barman le sirvió el aguardiente, "debe estar muy mal, para tomar. "pensaba Kensuke.  
- ¿que te ocurre? - preguntó Kensuke preocupado.  
- yo estoy enojada con Touji, por que la vi en la fiesta besando a la niña modelo. - dijo Asuka.  
- ¿con Rei?, pero si creía que tu le gustabas. - dijo Kensuke.  
- eso creí, luego fuimos a Nerv al simulacro, ahí fue cuando el ángel atacó a Touji y a Shinji   
a la vez, pero yo decidí cubrir a Touji y ahora Shinji esta enojado conmigo. - dijo Asuka   
mientras soltaba una lágrima.   
- o sea que te peleaste con los dos y ¿por que defendiste a Touji y no a Shinji?  
- no lo sé, solo lo hice, me estoy quedando sola denuevo. - dijo Asuka tomando un sorbo de su   
agua ardiente.  
- no te quedaras sola, me tienes a mí. - dijo Kensuke.   
- Gracias, pero ahí no acaba todo, luego llegamos a casa, Misato nos dijo que los manuscritos   
del mar muerto habían desaparecido. - dijo Asuka tomando otro sorbo de su agua ardiente.  
- ¿que tiene que ver eso? - preguntó Kensuke.  
- déjame contarte, después de contarnos eso, me llamó para que conversáramos en privado, estaba   
muy nerviosa, me sentó en la cama y me comenzó a contar lo siguiente:   
- hoy te llamaron por   
teléfono. - dijo Misato triste.   
- ¿quien era? - pregunté sin interés.  
- era un hombre. - dijo Misato con voz de funeral. - que venía de Alemania  
- ¿Alemania? ¿quien puede ser? no conozco a nadie. - dijo con sorpresa.  
- era una persona que quería recuperar algo. - dijo Misato.  
- ¿que cosa? - pregunte sin entender en que tenía que ver.  
- él viajo hasta a Alemania, para buscar a su hija, pero ella ya no vivía allí, ella había   
viajado hasta Tokyo-3 - dijo Misato. - ¿sabes quien es esa niña?   
- no, no puede ser. - dije rompiendo a llorar. - ¿era mi papá?  
- sí, él quiere remediar las cosas. - dijo Misato.  
- ¿que quiere remediar?, no lo quiero ver, él abandono a mi mamá y desde ese día no soy nada   
para ella, ¿como quieres que vea a un hombre, que me destrozo mi vida?   
- le dije que no querrías hablar con él, pero no le importó, estará aquí en tres días. - dijo   
Misato.  
- yo no aguante mas, salí corriendo de la casa y ahora me encuentro aquí conversando contigo. -   
dijo Asuka mientras se tomaba el quinto vaso de Agua ardiente.  
- no lo puedo creer, ¿que piensas hacer? - preguntó Kensuke.  
- voy a escapar, no lo quiero ver. - dijo Asuka borracha.  
- si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo, en mi carpa. .- dijo Kensuke.  
- muchas gracias, eres muy buena persona, dame un beso - dijo Asuka.   
- ¿que dices? estas borracha, te llevaré a tu casa. - dijo Kensuke quitándole el vaso.  
- pero antes dame un beso. - insistió Asuka.  
- te lo daré cuando lleguemos a tu casa. - dijo Kensuke mintiendo.  
Kensuke tomo a Asuka en su espalda, mientras esta se quedaba profundamente dormida.  
- disculpe pero debe pagar. - dijo el Barman.  
- ahora tendré que pagar, esta bien. - dijo Kensuke.  
después de pagar fue a dejar a Asuka a su casa, al entrar vio Shinji quien lo miró al entrar.  
- ¿que le pasó a Asuka? - preguntó Shinji preocupado.  
- lo sabrías si estuvieras, más tiempo con ella. - dijo Kensuke enojado.  
Shinji se acercó a Asuka y la olió.  
- esta borracha. - dijo Shinji.  
- y que más querías si esta destrozada. - dijo Kensuke dejando a Asuka en su cama.  
Kensuke le contó todo lo que le había pasado a Asuka.  
- pobrecita. - dijo Shinji.  
- no le digas que te dije. - dijo Kensuke.   
por su cabeza de Kensuke paso una palabra "Hikari"  
- lo he olvidado. - dijo Kensuke dirigiéndose a la puerta. - me tengo que ir, piensa en lo que   
hablamos.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	7. Aclarando Sentimientos

8- aclarando sentimientos.  
  
Shinji se acercó a Asuka y le acarició la cara, luego se acostó a su lado y se durmió.  
Asuka despertó, había dormido al rededor de 12 horas, se dio vuelta y vio a Shinji quien aun   
no despertaba.  
- ¿que hace Shinji aquí? lo único que recuerdo es que fui a un bar con Kensuke. - dijo Asuka   
tratando de recordar.  
Shinji despertó, vio que Asuka estaba despierta y la abrazó.  
- me tenías preocupado - dijo Shinji.  
- ¿hicimos algo? - preguntó Asuka.  
- no, nada de eso, es solo que Kensuke te vino a dejar a casa, estabas borracha y me quede   
dormida a tu lado. - dijo Shinji un poco nervioso.  
- ¿aun me detestas? - preguntó Asuka.  
- claro que no, solo fue un impulso, lo dije sin pensar, es que estaba celoso. - dijo Shinji.  
- apuesto que Kensuke te lo contó todo. - dijo Asuka.  
- sí, estaba muy preocupada por ti. - dijo Shinji.  
Asuka lo miró, se veía tan lindo, no se resistió y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.  
- no te separes de mí. - dijo Asuka.  
- no lo haré. - dijo Shinji.  
Asuka reflexiono un poco.   
- ¿sabes? es verdad si me gusta Touji, pero también me gustas tu. - dijo Asuka. - estoy muy  
confundida.  
- no te preocupes por eso ahora, solo descansa. - dijo Shinji tratando de no enojarse.   
- quiero que hagamos una promesa. - dijo Asuka.  
- ¿que promesa? - preguntó Shinji.  
- prométeme que me esperaras hasta que aclare mis sentimientos y que si elijo a Touji seguiremos  
siendo amigos. - dijo Asuka.  
- esta bien, lo prometo. - dijo Shinji besando a Asuka en los labios.  
- ahora dormiré más tranquila. - decía mientras cerraba los ojos.  
Shinji la abrazó y se volvieron a quedar dormidos.  
al día siguiente, se levantaron como de costumbre para ir a la escuela, como siempre Asuka   
retando a Shinji por que se atrasaba.  
cuando llegaron al colegio se encontraron con Touji y se acercaron donde se encontraba el,  
Shinji decidió no enojarse con él.  
- te quiero pedir disculpas. - dijo Asuka.  
- ¿por que? - preguntó Touji desconcertado.  
- por haberte pegado una cachetada en la fiesta. - dijo Asuka.  
- yo debería pedirte disculpas. - dijo Touji.  
- nada de eso, yo no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida privada, quiero que seamos siendo amigos -  
dijo Asuka.  
- me encantaría. - dijo Touji besándola en la mejilla.  
Shinji no se inmutó, de pronto apareció Rei detrás suyo.  
- necesito decirte algo. - dijo Rei nerviosa.  
- ¿que cosa? - preguntó Touji.  
- necesito que sepas que.... que te amo. - dijo Rei besando a Touji en la boca.  
nadie se esperaba esto, todos estaban impresionados.  
después de besarlo Rei salió corriendo, Touji no sabía que hacer.  
- y ¿no vas a seguirla? - preguntó Asuka.  
- pensé que te molestaría. - dijo Touji.  
- en realidad no pense que la niña modelo hiciera algo así, me impresiono, en realidad yo estoy   
muy confundida y creo que tú también, así que sale toma aire, quiero que aclares tus   
sentimientos. - dijo Asuka.  
- tienes razón- dijo Touji y salió de la sala.  
- no pensé que eras tan madura. - dijo Shinji.  
- insinúas que soy una infantil. - dijo Asuka.   
- bueno para ser sinceros........ - dijo Shinji.  
- si eso crees, te diré que eres un Kinder. - dijo Asuka.  
- eso no es cierto yo soy un niño, ya soy un joven. - dijo Shinji.  
- claro Kinder. - dijo Asuka.   
- que no soy un niño. - dijo Shinji. - dime si fuera un niño haría esto.  
Shinji se acercó y besó a Asuka en los labios.  
- sabes Shinji, necesito salir y despejar tu mente. - dijo Asuka despejándose de Shinji.  
- claro, por mi esta bien.  
Asuka se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir.  
- ah, Kinder. - dijo suspirando.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	8. La Persona que amo es

9- la persona que amo es.......  
  
Touji se había sentado en un banco, se acostó en el como si fuera su propia cama y ahí se quedó  
un buen rato, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y cerró los ojos.   
" estoy tan confuso, no puedo creer lo que me ha pasado tanto con Asuka como con Rei, pensar   
que solo éramos amigas he incluso con Asuka me llevaba muy mal, ¿como empezó todo? con Rei,   
bueno al principió cuando entró en el colegio, la encontré muy linda, siempre serena, pero algo   
no andaba bien con ella, no hacia amigas, incluso no le interesaba, para ella la palabra amor y   
Amistad no eran nada para ella, hasta que supe que Era piloto de un Eva, pude darme cuenta en   
que la habían transformado en una máquina de pelea, vivir para pelear y morir peleando, aunque   
su vida es un misterio, eso fue lo que mas me llamo la atención, quería descubrir sus secretos,  
por otro lado está Asuka, un polo muy deferente, todavía recuerdo cuando me golpeó por verle su  
ropa interior, pensé que no había sido mi culpa, si no la del viento y para desquitarme me bajé   
los pantalones, para que quedáramos iguales, aunque no resultó, solo me ganó otro golpe de su   
parte, ella tenía un carácter muy fuerte, no dejaba que nadie la   
contradijese, ni le ganará, ¿por que se empeñaba tanto en no ser vencida? no lo sabía al   
principio, quería saberlo, por que le obsesionaba tanto, hasta hace poco no lo sabía, aunque   
sospechaba que detrás de la mascara que se ponía para alejar a la gente, había una niña dulce   
que lo único que necesitaba era amor, pero nunca pensó que el sería el primero que le   
demostraría su cariño, aunque al principio lo hice sin pensar, cuando la besé, no me arrepiento,  
aunque sé que me emocione, tal vez por que era mi primer besó, luego calló lentamente en la   
cuenta de lo que había pasado, esto es muy difícil, aunque debo admitir que al principio estaba   
muy seguro que a la persona que quería era a Asuka, pero después de ese beso, después de ese   
beso que me dio Rei, las cosas cambiaron, aunque no estoy seguro del porqués, quizás es por que   
no quiero dañar a Rei, ella fue mi primera amiga, bueno Hikari también fue mi amiga, pero no me   
sentía cómodo, en cambió con Rei fue diferente, le conté todo lo me que pasaba, incluso fue la   
primera que me apoyó con lo de Asuka, creó que no es solo por eso que dudo a cual quiero, aunque   
lo único que tengo claro, que el besó que le di a Asuka fue muy diferente al que me dio Rei...."  
Touji pensó en ambos besos.  
" ahora que lo pienso bien, me he dado cuenta de que la persona que amo es......."  
(N/a: por si acaso se supone que Touji no sabe nada de quien es Rei y todas esas cosas)  
  
Asuka se dirigió al bosque y se tiró al piso, ese lugar le gustaba mucho, en el podía estar   
tranquila, en esa paz que la calmaba. " ¿por que? siempre me preguntó eso, ¿por que me han   
gustado dos persona?, no lo sé, esas son las cosas que uno nunca comprendo, aunque se que debo   
tomar una decisión, no puedo quedarme con los dos, ¿ Touji o Shinji?, tampoco lo sé, son   
personas tan distintas, Touji a simple vista, parece una persona de pocos amigas, pero cuando   
lo conocí un poco me di cuenta que era una persona decidida y directa, cuando llegué pensé que   
era el hombre más estúpido que podía existir, aunque pensaba esto igual me comenzó a gustar  
fue tan extraño, fue mi primer besó con amor que me dieron, si bien antes había besado a Shinji,   
solo había estado aburrida y lo hice sin pensar, Touji siempre se preocupa por las demás personas  
que quiere y eso lo admiró mucho, así pude sentir que el me protegería de todo, por otro lado   
esta Shinji, al principio pensé que podía ser otra de mis marionetas, siempre lamentándose y   
disculpándose, siempre hacia lo que yo le pedía, aunque pensando me di cuenta que nos parecíamos,   
los dos perdimos ha nuestras madres y somos rechazados por nuestros padres, aunque al darme   
cuenta que éramos tan parecidos, me asuste, me asuste mucho, entonces ¿era igual que Shinji?   
eso creía por eso lo trataba mal, lo aborrecía, eso quería decir que yo me odiaba.   
Shinji siempre me cuidaba, él de uno u otro modo sabía que era débil, compartimos mucho tiempo   
juntos, pero cuando tuvimos que sincronizarnos y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos comience a   
entenderlo, a entender su forma de ser"  
Asuka comenzó analizar a ambos.  
" aunque me costó mucho descubrirlo, por fin se que la persona que amo es........"  
  
ambos chicos estaban felices por fin habían aclarado todo, la primera en llegar a su casa fue  
Asuka, en el departamento, la esperaba Shinji.  
- ¿y? - preguntó Shinji impaciente.  
- calma, ya aclaré mis sentimientos, pero no puedo decir nada hoy, debo arreglar las cosas,  
ya que tengo que irme antes que llegué mi padre. - dijo Asuka.  
- esta bien, yo te ayudo - dijo Shinji.   
  
(N/a: creyeron que lo dirían, pues no, quiero que haya un poco de suspenso, pero no se preocupen  
pronto se sabrá)  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	9. ¿Eres tú, mi padre?

10- ¿Eres tú, mi padre?  
  
Touji se fue a su casa estaba cansado, se fue a su pieza y durmió el resto de tarde.  
Shinji ayudó a Asuka a arreglar sus cosas.  
- ¿que hacen? - preguntó Misato.  
- eh, nada. - dijo Asuka.  
- ¿han sabido algo de los manuscritos del mar muerto? - preguntó Shinji tratando de evadir el   
tema.  
- sí, en realidad todo fue un error, al comandante Ikari en realidad se les habían perdido, pero  
luego los encontró en uno de los tantos cajones que hay.  
- menos mal. - dijo Asuka. - me alegra escuchar eso.  
- pero aun no me contestan ¿que hacen con esas maletas? - preguntó Misato.  
Shinji y Asuka le contaron todo su plan.  
- no puedes hacer esto. - dijo Misato enojada. - tu padre quiere verte debes darle otra   
oportunidad.  
- ya lo decidí. - dijo Asuka.  
Misato no pudo oponerse, Shinji acompaño a Asuka hasta el campamento, quiero decir a la casa de   
Kensuke, este los ayudo y acomodo las cosas.  
- tengo que estar presente cuando tu padre llegué. - dijo Shinji- Kensuke cuídala.  
- a la orden. - dijo Kensuke.  
Mientras Shinji volvía en la casa de Misato sonaba el timbre.  
- ¿quien es? - preguntó Misato.  
- soy el señor Langley padre de Asuka.  
- Pasé. - dijo Misato abriéndole la puerta.  
El señor paso, tenía el cabello rojizo, aparentaba al rededor de 40 años.  
- ¿y Asuka? - preguntó el señor Langley impaciente.  
- en realidad, ella no está. - dijo Misato.  
- pero si avisé que vendría hoy.  
- no es por eso, es que ella escapó, no quiere verlo. - dijo Misato.   
- no pude ser, ¿sabe donde fue? - dijo Langley.  
Misato meditó.  
- sí, no está muy lejos de aquí. - dijo Misato.  
- ¿donde? - preguntó el señor Langley  
- yo lo llevó. - dijo Misato.  
Shinji estaba en la puerta había escuchado lo que Misato le había dicho, se dio prisa tomo su   
bicicleta, tenía que llegar antes que ellos en donde estaba Asuka, para avisarle.  
"espero que pueda perdonarme es por su bien" pensaba Misato mientras subía al auto.  
Shinji llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos de ventaja, sabía que no lograría llegar antes, así que   
apresuro el paso.  
Shinji estaba por llegar, pero era tarde detrás de él, venía el auto en donde se encontraba  
el padre de Asuka.  
- Shinji, no quiero que interfieras. - dijo Misato abriendo la ventana.  
- ¿por que debería de hacer eso? - dijo Misato.  
- es por el bien de Asuka. - dijo Misato.  
- ¿como lo sabes. - preguntó Shinji.  
- Asuka necesita de su padre, siempre ha estado sola, puede que no lo acepte de inmediato, pero  
pronto se acostumbrara.  
Shinji meditó.  
- está bien. - dijo Shinji.  
el padre de Asuka se dirigió a la carpa, Kensuke no estaba por que había ido a buscar leña.  
el señor Langley abrió al carpa, Asuka estaba de espalda.  
- ¿tan rápido volviste? - preguntó Asuka dando se vuelta.  
Asuka vio al hombre, por un momento se paralizó, lo miró, eran muy parecidos, hubo un incomodo   
silencio.  
- ¿eres tú, mi padre? - preguntó al fin Asuka.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	10. Todo se Descubre

11- todo se descubre.  
  
el hombre afirma y se sienta al lado de Asuka.   
- ¿quien te dijo que estaba aquí? - preguntó Asuka fría.  
- eso no importa. - dijo El padre. - solo vine hablar contigo.  
- ¿por que quieres hablar conmigo ahora? después de tanto tiempo? - dijo Asuka. - nos botaste  
como a una basura, destruiste mi vida. - dijo Asuka enojada.  
- eso es mentira. - dijo el señor Langley- yo no te abandone, quiero que tomes esto con calma,   
porque lo que te voy a contar es algo muy triste, yo y tu madre te tuvimos en el hospital mas   
lujoso que encontramos, tu nacimiento fue lo más lindo que nos pudo ocurrir, había una enfermera  
que te cuidaba, ella igual había sido madre unos días antes que nosotros, ella se cariño mucho   
contigo, el día que salimos de la clínica notamos que nuestra hija era un poco diferente, pero   
no le dimos importancia, a la semana fuimos de viaje a Francia, nos gusto tanto que nos   
quedamos a vivir allá, al año fuimos a hacerte unos examen y nos enteramos que no la guagua que   
teníamos no era nuestra, ahí nos dimos cuenta que la enfermera se había quedado con nuestra hija,  
buscamos y buscamos y lo único que encontramos fue que ella se había ido a Alemania y que   
estaba loca, nos venimos Japón, estuvimos por años buscándote hasta que encontramos tu casa,   
desgraciadamente tu no estabas, la que se suponía era tu madre se había suicidado, seguimos   
buscando hasta que por fin encontramos tu paradero, como tu madre estaba embarazada tuvo que   
quedarse en Alemania y yo vine a buscarte, te echábamos mucho de menos, te has vuelto una niña   
muy linda. - decía mientras rompía a llorar.   
Asuka no se movía no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estuvo toda su vida separada de sus   
verdaderos padres, estaba un poco triste por la noticia, pero se alegró mucho de que esa señora  
con la que vivió no fuera su madre, tenía unos padres que la quería y que se preocupaban por   
ella.  
Asuka comenzó a llorar también.  
- me alegra que seas mi padre. - dijo Asuka abrazándolo.  
- gracias por escucharme. - dijo el padre. - tenemos que arreglarnos lo antes posible para ir a  
Alemania.  
- ¿que? yo no quiero irme. - dijo Asuka.  
- lo pensaré, no quiero obligar a dejar este lugar. - dijo el padre.  
Asuka sale y le cuenta todo a shinji y a Kensuke, los dos se alegraron de ver feliz a Asuka.  
al día siguiente fueron al colegio como todos los días, el padre de Asuka estaba en un hotel  
mientras acordaba que hacer.  
- se me había olvidado, llegó el momento de que hablemos. - dijo Asuka.  
- yo ya aclare mis sentimientos. - dijo Touji.  
Rei, Shinji, Asuka y Touji se fueron al patio hablar.  
- hablen de una vez. - dijo Shinji.  
- está bien. - dijo Asuka.  
Rei se mantenía callada, estaba muy nerviosa.  
- yo estuve pensando ayer en todo lo ocurrido, es verdad Asuka fue la persona que le di mi primer   
besó, siempre lo recordaré, sin embargo me di cuenta que la persona que siempre me había apoyado  
y me había aconsejado había sido Rei, y sin darme cuenta me comencé a enamorar, así que llegue  
a la conclusión que la persona que realmente amo es a ...... es a Rei.  
Rei se sonrojo, estaba muy contenta. Touji se acercó y la besó en los labios suavemente.  
- ¿y tú Asuka? - preguntó Touji.  
- Shinji siempre me protegió y me ayudo, aunque yo era muy antipática él nunca me dejo, Touji  
fue la primera persona que me escucho y eso me hizo creer que lo quería, pero me equivoque por   
que la persona que yo amo es a Shinji. - dijo Asuka abrazando a Shinji.  
Shinji comenzó a llorar.  
- ¿por que lloras? - preguntó Asuka  
- por que te amo. - dijo Shinji. - estoy llorando de felicidad.  
Rei y Touji se habían ido más lejos, estaban tomados de la mano.  
- no espere que digieras eso. - dijo Rei.  
- lo sé, fui muy tonto al no darme cuenta que te amaba.   
- eres un tonto, pero lindo. - dijo Rei besándolo.  
- pero sabes falta algo. - dijo Touji.  
- ¿que cosa? - preguntó Rei.  
- ¿quieres ser mi novia? - preguntó Touji.  
Rei Besó apasionadamente a Touji.  
- esto responde tu pregunta.  
  
mientras tanto Shinji y Asuka miraban el cielo.  
- soy la persona mas feliz del mundo. - dijo Shinji.  
- te amo. - dijo Asuka besándolo.  
- supongo que somos novios ¿cierto? - preguntó Shinji.  
- Claro. - dijo Asuka abrazándolo.  
- ¿crees que te irás a Alemania? - preguntó Shinji.  
- no lo sé, pero eso no es tan importante. - dijo Asuka- pero quiero que me prometas algo.  
- ¿que cosa?  
- promete que siempre me querrás y que estaremos juntos. - dijo Asuka.  
- por siempre. - dijo Shinji.  
ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados bajo esa inmensa tranquilidad.  
  
FIN  
N/a: por fin termine, demore dos días en hacerlo, a mi parecer quedo muy bien  
se que quedaron cosas inconclusas, como  
¿que pasó con el ángel misterioso?, ¿Asuka convertirá a Kensuke en un piloto de Eva?,   
¿y que pasó en realidad con Kaworu? y por último ¿Asuka volverá a Alemania?  
pero no importa aquí termine, solo si quieren que siga y haga una segunda parte. 


End file.
